The fault of the Frying pan!
by Advocaat
Summary: GohanVidel Videl goes over to Gohan's house for dinner one night, but then something unexpected happens...a bad encounter with a Time machine! But they aren't the only ones, oh no! RR frst fic Revised!
1. I love marshmallows!

Important!!!! Videl has just learned to fly from Gohan, and doesn't know anything about him being the gold fighter, beating Cell, or being saiya- jin. She only knows that he is Saiyaman, and she met Trunks and Vegeta and Krillen when she went to Capsule Corp. with Gohan.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Hurry up Goten!" shouted Trunks. "Gohan is getting back from school soon!"  
  
"I'm glad I don't have to worry about school, said Goten as he and Trunks ran through the woods back to his house, "It must be terrible having to be around all of those weird people all the time!" (A/N: Erasa anybody?)  
  
"Yeah, no joke," answered Trunks.  
  
They flew in silence until,  
  
"Hey Goten?"  
  
"Yeah Trunks?"  
  
"Isn't that Videl person coming over for dinner at your house tonight?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Perfect!" a sinister grin spread over Trunks' face.  
  
They continued back to the Son house in silence while Trunks' devious mind plotted the best way to use the current situation to their advantage.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"You're getting much better at flying Videl!" Gohan said as they flew from Orange Star High to Gohan's house. "You must practice a lot on your own."  
  
"Yeah well, I do need to be ready for the Tenkaichi Budoukai next week!" She responded. (A/N: I moved the tournament back a little)  
  
"You're still going to go right, because you know what'll happen if you don't."  
  
"I know! I Know! I promise I won't back down. I gave you my word!"  
  
"I know, I'm just teasing." She said, "It's fun to give people a little scare now and then."  
  
Gohan looked at Videl out of the corner of his eye, and hid a smile. 'Yep, Videl sure is a lot nicer once you get to know her.'  
  
"Oh! By the way Videl, Trunks is going to be having dinner with us too, so be on guard against pranks."  
  
"Pranks?"  
  
"Yeah, when Goten and Trunks get together it isn't always pretty. They absolutely love to play tricks on people and get into all kinds of mischief."  
  
"I sure I can handle whatever they've got to through at me." Videl aid confidently."  
  
'I wouldn't be so sure, you don't know them as well as I do.' Gohan thought, but he didn't say that, instead he said,  
  
"Anyway, It probably won't be too bad since my mom will be there, but just be on the look out."  
  
"Whatever you say Gohan" 


	2. Do you really want to know?

Goten and Trunks arrived at the house, and sprinted up to Goten's room.  
  
"Ok, listen Goten, this is the perfect opportunity to play some major pranks! Just think, Videl is coming over, and you know how much Gohan talks about her!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Goootteeeeeennnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!! Try to keep up! It is sooooo obvious that Gohan likes Videl!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Trunks smacked his hand to his forehead. "Yes Goten, really."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! Now try to think, what could we do to totally embarrass Gohan in front of Videl?"  
  
"But Trunks, why would be want to embarrass Brother?"  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth, a vain throbbing in his forehead. Goten thought for a moment before it finally sunk in.  
  
"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So, any idea's?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten thought for a couple minutes, then,  
  
"No" he stated.  
  
'Just great, I can't think of anything either!' Trunks thought.  
  
"Trunks,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How are we going to do anything with mom around?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
So the infamous demonic duo decided that before anything, they had to find a way to remove Chichi from the picture. And Trunks had just the plan.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Mrs. Son!" Trunks said as he Goten ran into the room.  
  
"Yes Trunks, what is it?" asked Chichi.  
  
"There is a huge sale on frying pans at the mall in Satan City!"  
  
"There is?!" she yelled excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! And if you don't hurry it will be over!"  
  
"Let me get my purse!" she exclaimed, "Dinners on the table, I hope you don't mind eating without me!"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Gohan and Videl landed outside Gohan's house and walked up to the door just as Chichi was leaving.  
  
"Mom, where are you going?" he asked as Chichi ran past him.  
  
"There is some urgent business I need to take care of!" she replied as she ran off.  
  
"That was-"He stopped when saw Trunks and Goten appear ate the door, evil grins spread from ear to ear. "Uh oh."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for Gohan?" asked Videl, "I'm hungry, let's go in and eat."  
  
"R-right," said Gohan, face going pale.  
  
'I just know they're going to let something slip about me!' 


	3. The amazing, magnificent, flying fish!

Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Trunks sat around the small food laden table in the dining room of the Son house eating. Or in Gohan, Goten, and Trunks case, shoveling food down their throats as fast as possible. Videl watched them eat in aw. Even though she had seen them eat before, it still amazed her.  
  
Gohan caught Videl staring out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Anything wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
Shrugging, Gohan went back to stuffing his face.  
  
'Whatever, may as well try to fit in.' Videl thought, and she too began shoveling food in her mouth at an unbelievably fast rate.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Trunks watched this exchange with interest.  
  
'I knew it! Gohan does have a thing for Videl! He cared because he thought something was wrong! This is priceless!'  
  
Trunks finished his food, and once he noticed Goten was done too, Trunks dragged him into the next room.  
  
"Ok Goten, it's prank time!" Trunks whispered to his friend. "We've got make Gohan admit that he likes Videl!"  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea Trunks?" asked Goten, "Brother might  
get mad at us!"  
  
"Of course! This prank is in the name of love!"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Now, here's my plan! We'll take this dead fish," Trunks held up a rotting smelly fish, "Then we will use our ki to levitate it in front of Videl's face. She'll get scared and scream, then Gohan will go all hero like and save her, then they'll be like I love you, and I love you too, and they'll get married, and whatever."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Alright! Time to put my plan in motion!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Will you stop saying that?!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Trunks sweat dropped.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Gohan and Videl were sitting quietly finishing their dinner when...  
  
"Ewwwww! Gross" Videl shouted as a dead fish appeared in front of her face.  
  
Gohan watched as Videl proceeded to pull a frying pan out of nowhere and smack the fish into the next room with it.  
  
"What is it with girl's and frying pans?" Gohan thought aloud.  
  
"I don't know," said Videl.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Trunks, what's happening? I can't see!" whispered Goten as he tried to pear around Trunks.  
  
"Quit whining! You're making it hard to concentrate-"Trunks began to say until, "Uh oh."  
  
The fish came flying into the room and hit Trunks in the face. Seeing this, Goten burst out laughing.  
  
"Ugh!" said Trunks pealing off the rancid fish. "I'll get him for that! Just wait! One of these days!"  
  
Trunks threw the fish at Goten, who promptly stopped laughing. 


	4. That is not good

After the fish incident, Trunks and Goten schemed for a while until they had what they thought was the perfect plan for revenge.  
  
"Step one, get them to capsule corp." Trunks started.  
  
"Step two, sick Vegeta on them!" Goten chirped.  
  
"Step three, through our heads back and laugh!" Trunks finished.  
  
"Perfect" the two said in unison.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Trunks and Goten ran up to the table where Gohan and Videl were still sitting.  
  
"Gohan! You promised you'd play with us!" Trunks whined.  
  
Gohan looked down at Trunks. "Did I? I don't recall saying that."  
  
"Well you did!"  
  
"I really don't think so,"  
  
"Come on Gohan, lets just play with them, it can't be that bad." Videl put in.  
  
'Famous last words.' Thought Gohan.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"So what are we playing?" asked Videl.  
  
"Hide and seek!" they yelled together.  
  
"We'll hide," said Goten.  
  
"And you and Gohan seek!" finished Trunks.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Goten and Trunks flew off.  
  
"I guess we count." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan and Videl shut their eyes and counted to 500.  
  
"Now what?" asked Videl.  
  
"We seek." Said Gohan, "And I think I know where they went."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Gohan and Videl landed in front of CC.  
  
"Here we are," Gohan said. "We just have to find out what room they're in."  
  
Just then, Vegeta stormed out of the building.  
  
"BRAT!" he yelled stomping up to Gohan.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SPANDEX SUITS!?"  
  
"What?" asked a very confused Gohan.  
  
"I know you took them!"  
  
"Why would I have your suits Vegeta?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK THEM!"  
  
"SHOVE IT UP YOU ASS!" yelled Videl who was tired of the arguing.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY PATHETIC HUMAN?!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"I SAID, SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! WHAT?! ARE YOU DEAF AS WELL AS STUPID? AND YOU'RE HUMAN TOO!" (A/N: Remember, Videl doesn't know about the saiya-jins yet.)  
  
Vegeta was so angry he couldn't speak.  
  
"Ummm," Gohan began.  
  
"STAY OUT OF IT!" both Videl and Vegeta yelled.  
  
A sweat drop rolled down the side of Gohan's head.  
  
"Well, if Gohan didn't take them, who did?" Vegeta said calming down.  
  
"Maybe Goten and Trunks." Replied Videl, "We're looking for them anyway."  
  
"Yeah, do you know where they went?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Sorry Brat, the other two brats promised to spend all afternoon in the Gravity Room with me in return that I wouldn't tell you."  
  
"Did they say anything about me?" asked Videl.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then you can tell me."  
  
A look of surprise formed on Vegeta's face.  
  
"You have a smart mate brat."  
  
Gohan blushed while Videl looked confused.  
  
"Sh-she's not my mate!" Gohan stammered.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Not yet."  
  
At that Gohan blushed even brighter.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" yelled a very frustrated Videl. "What do you mean, mate?"  
  
Vegeta's smirk grew, "Oh nothing. Anyway, the brats are hiding in the Onna's private lab."  
  
"Thanks Vegeta," said Gohan.  
  
"Don't thank me yet Brat. You owe me a spar after this."  
  
Gohan groaned.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Gotcha!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed Goten and Trunks by the back of their Gi's.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" we told Mr. Vegeta not to tell you where we were Trunks said said as he and Goten flailed helplessly.  
  
Unfortunately for Gohan, Trunks' foot hit a red button on the machine they had been hiding behind. 


	5. That was unexpected

Allison: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands...If your happy and you know it clap your hands...If your happy and you know it, and you really wanna show it, if your happy and you know it clap your hands! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Disclaimer: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands...If your happy and you know it clap your hands...If your happy and you know it, and you really wanna show it, if your happy and you know it clap your hands! ............................................................................ .......................................  
A bright light and a roring sound enveloped the group as they watched themselves in horror.  
  
"We're dissapearing!"  
  
Nobody knew exactly who had yelled.  
  
"What?!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Why would Bulma create a machine to make people dissapear?" yelled Videl.  
  
"Don't ask me to fathom the way the Woman's mind works," said a new voice.  
  
"Vegeta! you're not in this scene!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"I am now!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
Erasa and Sharpener conveniently took that particular moment to walk by capsule corp. (Don't ask why they suddenly appeared in west city.)  
  
"What a pretty light," Erasa took the time to say right before she and Sharpener vanished.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
The group suddenly appeared in what looked like a forest. Everyone got to their feet looking dazed. Sharpener then noticed Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Videl! Mountain Boy! Why are you here?" He yelled.  
  
"I would answer you if I knew where here was," said Gohan.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Gohan, who are they?!" squealed Erasa as she noticed Goten and Trunks trying to get up without falling over.  
  
Goten looked over at her and a happy grin spread across his face.  
"I'm Goten, and that's Trunks! Do you have any food?" chirped Goten.  
  
"Oh you two are sooooooooooo adorable!" Erasa said happily, "Here." She reached into her pocket and grabbed two huge chocolate covered marshmallows in the shape of a duck.  
  
No sooner had Erasa taken out the ducks, they were gone in a poof of marshmallowy goodness.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and fell over as Goten and Trunks smiled happily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
After walking for a while, the group came to a well.  
  
"Thats funny," remarked Videl.  
  
"What?" asked Gohan.  
  
"The well's dry," replied Videl.  
  
"Stupid Well. I didn't give it permission to dry up." mumbled Vegeta.  
  
"Save it for someone who cares." said Gohan  
  
"Is that a challenge Brat?!" Vegeta glared at Gohan.  
  
"Not really." replied Gohan.  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"hai."  
  
"Aa?!"  
  
"Hia!"  
  
"Otomeru sore wakamono!"  
  
"Otsukuru watashi o!"  
  
"Subarashii!"  
  
"Subarashii!"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Are you two done?" asked Videl.  
  
"Hai." replied Gohan.  
  
Erasa walked over to the well and pulled out a penny.  
  
"Where did she get a penny?" asked Sharpner, "We live in Japan.  
  
"I don't know," said Videl, "Maybe we should ask. Or on second thought, maybe we don't want to know."  
  
"Good thinking," said Gohan, "Some things are best left undescovered."  
  
Erasa through the penny into the well and said  
  
"I wish something out of the ordinary would happen."  
  
"Really bad wish," said Gohan.  
  
All of a sudden something jumped out of the well.  
  
"What in the seven hells?!" it exclaimed.  
  
Standing in front of them was a boy wearing a red gi and hakama tied at the bottom with lond silver/white hair and dog ears. Standing next to him was a girl in a green and white school uniform and black hair.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
I want reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. I don't think we're in CC anymore

Important!!!! Videl has just learned to fly from Gohan, and doesn't know anything about him being the gold fighter, beating Cell, or being saiya- jin. She only knows that he is Saiyaman, and she met Trunks and Vegeta and Krillen when she went to Capsule Corp. with Gohan.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
"I don't know! You probably messed up the well somehow, and now we're in a different time!" the boy responded.  
  
"Inuyasha!" said the girl, "Sit!"  
  
CRASH  
  
"Ouch! What'd you do that for?!" he yelled.  
  
"If you don't know I 'm not going to tell you!" she retorted back.  
  
The two were so busy arguing, that they failed to notice the UFP (unidentified flying person) come soaring through the air straight for them until...  
  
BOOM  
  
The object hit them and they were pushed back into the well never to be seen again.  
  
"That was weird," said Videl, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"I wonder who that was," said Sharpener (referring to the UFP) as he walked towards the LARGE crater that formed when the UFP hit the ground.  
  
"Probably your mother coming from your home planet to visit you." Replied Trunks.  
  
"You think so-"He stopped when what Trunks had said sunk in, "hey!"  
  
Everyone went over and stood around the edge of the crater looking in. The person was buried under a pile of dust and rocks. He appeared to be unconscious.  
  
"Careful guys it could be dangerous!" said Krillen (A/N: I know Krillen, Kuririn, Kulilin, there are many different ways of spelling it. I'm just picking this one because it's less confusing to write.)  
  
"Krillen, where did you come from?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I don't know, I was just visiting Bulma, then suddenly I was here," he said scratching his head.  
  
"This is all your fault Trunks!" exclaimed Gohan.  
  
"My fault! Vegeta was the one who told you where we were hiding! Its his fault!" Trunks shot back.  
  
"Nobody cared who's fault it was! The point is were here, and though we don't know where here is, we should make the most of it!" yelled Videl, who frustrated from being in a confusing situation.  
  
"Yeah!" said Goten, "besides, I'm hungry!"  
  
"You just ate," said Videl.  
  
"I know, but I'm hungry again!" whined Goten.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Lets just find out who the damn person in the crater is," said a grumpy Vegeta.  
  
"Right!" Gohan said as he jumped into the crater.  
  
"Gohan! What are you doing?!" Erasa yelled as Gohan jumped off the edge into the REALLY deep crater.  
  
When he landed softly on his feet at the bottom, Erasa promptly fainted, hitting Sharpener as she fell, and knocking him unconscious too.  
  
Gohan dug through the debris at the bottom of the crater until he completely uncovered the person's face.  
  
It was Mirai Trunks.  
  
Allison: I am going to edit the other chapters in this fic soon because I know they suck. lol!  
  
In the meantime the next chapter will be here in 3...2...1... It's here! 


	7. Odd

Gohan took in a sharp intake of breath. Why is he here? He thought, as he kneeled over Mirai Trunks, watching as he began to stir.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked the semi-conscious Trunks.  
  
"Goku," he mumbled, "Gotta tell Goku-"  
  
"What?" Gohan was confused.  
  
"Tournament," Trunks continued, not seeming to have heard him, "Ten days...need Goku...Cell-"  
  
That last word sealed it. Gohan knew where they were, or more importantly, when.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Gohan was still in a state of shock when Trunks opened his eyes.  
  
"Who-"he began, then looked a little closer. "Goku?"  
  
That snapped Gohan back to reality. He looked back down to Trunks.  
  
"N-no" he said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, you looked like someone I know..." Trunks trailed off.  
  
"No problem" Gohan decided it would be better not to tell Trunks who he was just yet. "I'll be right back."  
  
Gohan climbed up the side of the crater. When he came to the top he ran over to where everyone else was sitting. Or in Sharpener and Erasa's case laying.  
  
"I have good news and bad news," he said.  
  
"Just spit it out brat! Where are we, and who was that!" retorted Vegeta.  
  
"Good news first," said Videl.  
  
"Well, the good news is I know where we are. That bad news is, you aren't going to like it."  
  
"What already?!" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Remember the cell games?" he asked.  
  
"How could I forget?" said Vegeta.  
  
"What about them?" asked Videl.  
  
It would seem it's not a matter of where we are," Gohan explained, "It's when."  
  
Gohan took a deep breath then continued. "And when, is the Cell games."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Allison: Short, I know. But I'll have another chapter up soon! 


End file.
